He wants more
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Baltor wants more then only his range... He wants his family too... To start with his mother... COMPLETED!
1. He gets her

It was the time of Baltor and all Winx had got there enchantix, but the final battle didn't seem to come. What was he waiting for? He had dumped the Trix (seems familiar…) and was now somewhere hyding. No one knew where he was or what he was planning.

* * *

The Winx were training as they always did since they all got there enchantix. With each day they got stronger and stronger and still nothing happened.

* * *

It was evening and Faragonda stood in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She had trained with her students again and was tired. She smiled as she thought of how strong her students had become. That Baltor would be easily beaten. Suddenly a man stepped into the room. She turned and the brush fell onto the ground. Astonished she looked at the man in front of her.

"Good evening, mother." He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. His long hair fell across her neck while he whispered: "Aren't you happy to see me? Come on, ma. That's not nice."

She screamed when he started to teleport them both.

* * *

Bloom heard the scream of her headmistress first. "Miss F!" She transformed and started flying to the bedroom of the headmistress. But she was to late. The room was empty and on the ground was lying a brush… 


	2. ohoh

Faragonda opened her eyes and brought her hand to her face. Her head ached and her vision was blurred. She raised from the ground and tried to stand up. What had happened? She managed to stand, but immediately her legs gave away. Some one catched her up.

"Morning, mother. Have you slept well?" Baltor lifted her up and carried her limp body to a nearby bed.

"What?… What are you doing?" Her voice was nearly a whisper.

"I've brought you home, mom." He softly kissed her forehead and pulled her shoes of. Then he pulled a blanket over her body. He stroked the lose hair out of her face. "You're tired. Maybe you should sleep. Somnia!" She looked for a second into his eyes and then fell asleep.

He kept looking at her while he stroked her hand. "What have they done to you, mother?" He whispered. She was so good, she had become a Fairy Godmother, a Headmistress of Alfea! What had happened to his mother in all that past years? Where was that women that raised him, showed him how to hurt and kill? That liked to make fairy's suffer? He turned away and fired a energy ball. A great hole appeared at the wall.

* * *

Saladin looked around in the small bathroom. Everything was still lying untouched on the spot as it were when Faragonda disappeared.

"This is powerful magic, isn't it?" Griffin looked at her colleague. "It's so strong I almost can't feel it. It's quite dark to."

"It is." Saladin looked at the brush and picked it up. "Who was this? I mean… How did he do this? Faragonda is strong, very strong. Even the Dragonfire couldn't beat her. How could someone else then?"

Bloom walked in. "Some one maybe would be strong enough; Baltor. He is strong too. Quite strong. When I was on Tides he easily destroyed my attack at him."

"Great… And do we have any idea were he is?"

"We know…"


	3. dubble ohoh

"You!?" Saladin and Griffin were both staring at the Trix. "What are you doing here!?"

"Helping as you see." Icy stepped forward. "You're searching Baltor's hide-out?"

"Yes." Saladin rose on his feet again. "But why would you help us? You always attacked us, why would you now help?"

"Good question," Darcy looked at hem. Hate was in her eyes. "We don't have much choice if we want to live. He will murder everyone if he regains his old powers."

"That's nothing new." Bloom looked at them. "Something you should have learned too, Icy; As soon as you bound you will be dumped as if you were trash."

"That we know that by now." Icy looked from Bloom to Saladin to Griffin. "How about that offer?"

Saladin looked to Griffin and Bloom, then he looked back at the Trix again. "We don't have much choise, have we?"

"No, you haven't."

* * *

Faragonda moaned, her body did hurt. Her son… What had he done? She rose and felt the blanket glided off her body. She grapped her head with her hand. She moaned again. She was to old for this. Hands closed around her wrists and forced them down again. 

"Slept well?" Baltor sat down in front of her. His eyes looked worried at her. One hand cupped her face and brought it closer to his. She wanted to resist, but she still was to weak. "You've changed…" His hand wandered down to her throat and before she could say a word pressed it shut. A surprised look appeared on her face, her mouth opened and closed desperately in order to get some air. "Why, mother? Why did you lock me away in that gem? Why did you fought AGAINST me? What has happened to you?" His other hand still held her wrists. Fear had appeared in her eyes.

* * *

_Why? Why's he treatning me like this? Why didn't he hear my screams?_ Faragonda looked at the man above her, her son, her beloved son, her son that now was trying to murder her. Darkness creeped into her vision, her head began to hurt. And she thought: _I curse you, L……_

* * *

I finally desided who will be Baltor's daddy and Faragonda's husband :P And I'm SO sure people will flame me until I'm just a little bit of ash. But it just creeped into my head. Why don't you al start guessing? Just think of a name that starts with L...(don't count the dots, it won't help they're to much or to little :P).

OKEY!!! Stop guessing! You know to much:P So; for everyone, our dear LD is going to be married, to our favorite Headmistress :P

Ps: The person doesn't need to be in Winx :P


	4. In the Cave

"This place gives me the creeps." Bloom looked around. "It even doesn't have proper walls."

"You learn to live with it." Icy walked a little for her. "What's my main problem is all that water." She pointed through some of the holes. "Or whatever it may be."

"It's indeed water." Baltor stepped from behind a pillar. "And what are you doing here?"

Saladin stepped forward. "What do you think!? Where is Faragonda!?" The only answer was a sarcastic smile.

"She? She's lying there." Baltor pointed to the back wall. Faragonda was lying on her side, curled up while pressing her hand to her chest. The few fingers that could be seen had brand marks in them everywhere. He had burned her hand… Her eyes were looking at the group and a spark of hope appeared. "Alive, as you see."

"But there it stops!" Griffin created a energy ball. "What have you done to her!?"

"Punished her." Baltor smiled. "Being locked up in a stone makes you want to punish someone." He walked towards Faragonda and touched her shoulder. She shivered. "And my choice fell on Faragonda."

"What do you mean; 'locked up in a stone'?" Bloom aimed her hand on Baltor. "And why Miss F.?"

"She hasn't told you? Just as always, she tells nothing. I wasn't Created out of the Stone, I was freed. My mother locked me up in it. The Ancient Coven thought they created me, but they freed me. And I wanted revenge ever since." Baltor stroked her shoulder making her even more shiver.

"So you want to hurt your mother by torturing Faragonda? What's the reason of that?" Saladin's gaze darkened.

Baltor started laughing. "The reason is obviously! I have 2 Heads here, 9 star students and they don't get it? Faragonda is my mother!"

* * *

Auw, that did hurt I think... In next chap the Husband is coming :D Let's look which side he takes... :P

I Know and you don't :P:P:P


	5. Revelations

"M..mother?" Saladin set a step backwards. He looked at Faragonda, she looked away. "Why didn't you tell us?" Pain was in her eyes. "You have lied against us…"

"Noo… Saladin, please." Tears fell onto the ground. "Please, don't do that, don't say that."

His eyes were cold, all there eyes were ice-cold. She looked at her son. He was smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Why? What have I done wrong, Baltor?" He started laughing again.

"You locked me up! That was your greatest mistake, Mother!" He raised his hand, pointed it at her and shot an energy wave. Her body came loose of the ground and crashed against the back wall. Her scream echoed through the cave. The sound of breaking bones too. Faragonda fell as a pill on the floor. She whimpered.

"I… I never… locked you up… Your father… he did… it." She moans, talking hurts.

"My father?" Baltor laughed again. "I have no father, didn't you tell me that yourself? Didn't you tell me I was born with magic?" Again he pointed his hand at her and again he shot an energy wave, but this time… Faragonda didn't hit the wall. Instead she landed in soft shadows that stopped her and gently laid her onto the ground.

"She said with magic, not of magic… Son…" The shadows took form. Dark-red skin appeared, sharp claws opened and closed, spikes rose out of the back and head, long strips fel down. Lord Darkar appeared. "I'm no human, I don't have semen. Your mother talks the truth, Baltor. It was me who locked you away. So if you want to battle some one about that, battle me."

"You!?" Baltor made a step back. "You are my father!?"

"Who else?" Darkar stepped over the unconscious Faragonda. "Saladin? I would doubt it, she met him after I locked you up in order to save darkness."

"Save darkness? Were you afraid I would turn good?"

"No." Darkar looked down at Faragonda. "Inside you was great light, light that would explode as soon as you turned 12. Light that would have destroyed al darkness. Something I didn't want."

"But why didn't you kill me? Why did you lock me up?" Baltor stepped forward again, creating a energy ball.

"Because of the powers of blood on Faragonda's planet. Children can't be killed when their mother is alive until they are 20. They can't be cursed until they are 5. And I wanted to prevent losing Faragonda, I couldn't kill her just to kill you. And I couldn't kill my own son."

He looked up and Bloom could feel the love and paternal feelings. He truly loved Faragonda and he loved his son. "Although I married her because of her powers, I loved her back then and I still do, Son. She was forced to marry me in order to protect her planet, so she never loved me, but she loves you. Let's quit this, I am sure you don't want to hurt her either. And we will when we fight. I am stronger then you are and I will kill you to protect her, even if you are my son. I lost last year because of my love for her, but this time I will win because of this."

"And I wont let you hurt her either!" Bloom flew forward, stepping next to Darkar. Every one was shocked. Bloom next to Darkar out of free will? "Even if I have to fight with my counterpart. She hasn't done anything to deserve this. She is my Headmistress and I wont let you hurt her. She is maybe your mother and Darkar's wife, but she is good and I wont allow you to hurt some one good!"

Baltor looked at them both and said: "I wont hurt her. She is my mother. I will leave… To think, but one last question father; how did you got the dragon so far to help you lock me in and if you love me, why didn't you free me?"

"I didn't get the Dragon so far to help me lock you away. The explosion still occurred, but didn't destroy evil, it created the Dragon. A part of her was mixed with my energy in the stone. So in order to get you out I needed her powers too, but she didn't want to help me."

"Oh…" Baltor looked confused and then disappeared.

At that moment Darkar's legs gave away. His outlines were flushing. He looked up at Bloom. "My time has passed. I have to leave. Faragonda, please, take care of her. And tell her… That I really loved her… Tell her why her son was taken away… Please…" He fell apart into shadows.

Bloom nodded into the emptiness. Some one appeared in her view. Saladin bowed over the unconscious body.

"She almost has no pulse. We have to get her back to Alfea."


	6. The Truth

Faragonda was lying on the bed. Months had passed since the happenings in the cave. Still her eyes were closed. Would she ever wake up again?

Saladin watched her chest rise and fall. He almost did that every day, Griffin sometimes too. How long would this go on?

* * *

_She saw his cold eyes, his hands closed around her neck. It went black. She saw his cold eyes, his hands closed around her neck. It went black. She saw his cold eyes, his hands closed around her neck. It went black. She saw his cold eyes, his hands closed around her neck. It went black. She saw his cold eyes, his hands closed around her neck. It went black…_

Faragonda had the same dream every moment she wasn't awake. That moment she almost died. That moment Darkar was about to get what he wanted.

_She saw his cold eyes, his hands closed around her neck. Bright light ripped her apart. Sounds reached her ears. Voices she knew. A bird…Wasn't that a bird?_

* * *

"What…?" The whisper reached the ears of the ones that surrounded her.

"Faragonda?" A old man appeared in her view. Behind stood two women. One had a green skin. "Can you hear me?"

"Saladin…?" She managed to turn her head. "What has happened to me?"

"You lost consciousness, but you're save now. Baltor has left." He gently touched her cheek. "Darkar has saved you."

"Darkar… what!?"

"Has saved you. Quite a surprise… Why did you never told us that you were married with him?" Griffin sad down on the foot end of the bed. "It was quite a shock when he told us."

"Because I never wanted to be married to him. I hated him…"

"Because he took your son?" The other woman, Bloom she saw now, took a chair. "He has told us about that one."

"Ass… I knew he just played as if he loved me… But me stupid girl had to think that it was true…" Faragonda turned away and had to suppress a groan of pain.

"It was true." Bloom moved in front of her Head's face. "He took your son because he loved you and didn't want to lose you. I saw it in his eyes, he loved you, he truly did."

"He… he did… but… why…?"

"He wanted to prevent losing you, he couldn't kill you just to kill Baltor. And he couldn't kill his own son. So he locked him away. Inside Baltor was great light, light that would explode as soon as he turned 12. Light that would have destroyed al darkness. He locked Baltor up in the stone, but the explosion still occurred, but it didn't destroy evil, it created the Dragon. A part of her was mixed with Darkar's energy in the stone. So in order to get Baltor out he needed her powers too, but she didn't want to help him. At least… That's what he told us."

"So… I left him… Because he loved me?" Faragonda's eyes grew wide. "O my god…" She hid her face in her hands and started crying. "Oh…my god…"

"You couldn't know it, Faragonda." Saladin touched her shoulder. "No one did."

* * *

Hey, I'm thinking about writing a story about Faragonda's marriage with LD, from the beginning until the end. Tel me how you think about this!! 


End file.
